Odd little story!
by Vampire's Kisses
Summary: Well, guess there's always a story that stands out as quite odd. Lol, give it a try! Read as Cagalli comes face to face with her one and only guy in the most random of ways! Read and review please, Thanks!


I think it's kind of funny how love can start sometimes. When you look at it a certain way, does it actually make sense? Love can take you unexpected; can meet you at any turn. If you make one simple mistake, it'll never happen. I mean, say there's two friends who just met and look like the perfect couple, and then one of them decides they don't need love and rejects that person? Well, this person could've turned out to be the one they were going to fall in love with for life! A simple choice, and they're gone.

That's why when love actually happens, it's very special. You can only have one true love in your life, and I lost mine. Funny how easily it could slip away from you when you're not looking. This is my little story, and I'll hope it reaches his ears one day. I hope he'll realize just how much I did love him, and what he'd thrown away when he left me.

X

X

* * *

X 

X

Chapter 1 XxXxX A First Glance XxXxX

I stood in the row for the airplane tickets, trying to ignore all the background noise. There was this one specific baby that kept screaming and screaming over again. I sighed, and blocked my ear with my one free hand. I glared at the mother of the child who seemed to ignore the child altogether. Could she just make him a little more quiet...?

Not only that, but there was also this one old man that was laying down quite close, snoring like a warthog. I wanted to walk up to him and just yell at him, but I realized that would be silly, and I'd also loose my spot in line in the process. "Alright…" I sighed, "Maybe that's not too amazing of an idea." And just at that moment when I had said that, a little kid in front of me starting nagging to his mom that he was nauseous. I looked down at his pale face, and cursed under my breath. _Oh please, lady, get the kid out of here. He's going to puke, you idiot, and guess who's right in aim of it?_

I was right. Just after I'd said that in my head, the boy retched right on my shoes. I cursed under my breath, "What else… can go wrong… Damnit…" The lady apologized and handed me a cloth, taking her kid away, a baby in her other arm. "It's ok…" I said, before she was out of view. She smiled and waved, the boy crying into her skirt. I sighed, what else could happen on a day like this? I'd even lost my spot in line.

So I walked away from all the commotion, on my way to the washroom. At least nothing happened on my way there, though people seemed to be avoiding me. No wonder. I washed up quickly, though now I was all wet. I was used to this, though, so I didn't complain much more.

When I walked out of the washroom, I was getting strange glances from everyone who had seen what had happened to me. Some asked if I was going to be alright. I smiled and waved off their worry.

When I turned around, my smile faded and I gaped. Not only had I lost my spot, but now the line was twice as long as it was before! Was I going to be late for my plane? "Argh!" Even as I ran, people started going into the line.

"Wait!" some guy called, who was near the front of the line. I knew that it couldn't be for me, so I didn't look back. But then the person called out, "You! The wet girl! Stop running! Get over here!" That was when I stopped, and turned around, looking in the direction of the voice. Of course, I couldn't make out who it was, since there were many people looking over at me now. As I scanned the crowd, someone was motioning for me to come over.

Oh great, now some stranger was trying to bait me over there. Should I fall for it? I think not. I turned around and went the same way I was running before, realizing that I'd lost my spot yet again.

"Come on, not that way…" Before I knew it, the crowd was cheering me on to go to the guy. Some of the girls were giggling, calling out for me to go to my 'boyfriend.' I stared at them in disgust, but nonetheless my face went red in embarrassment. _Damn that guy! I'll get him for this!_

The guy was laughing now, most likely enjoying the effect he had. I wouldn't give in to it though, regardless of what was happening. He was probably planning on doing something to me. Who knew. But who could trust a stranger in the airport, especially after my life of bad luck? This surely was just another sign of the effect luck had on me. Maybe he was going to tease me or something.

All the while, people kept cheering me on. But I walked to the end of the line, and finally took my place. People began offering that I go in front of them. I smiled and thanked them. And the more I went up the line; I realized I was getting closer to the guy. I sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. It would save me the trouble of waiting, after all, and this way I wouldn't be too late, at least. If I ran, I could still make it.

It was when I reached him when I realized that the guy would've looked ok, if it wasn't for the fact that I had no time to think about stuff like that. All the other girls around us seemed curious. I sighed, and glared up at him, speaking before he had a chance to say anything, "Look at what you did! You realize you just embarassed me like crazy in front of what, a hundred people? I haven't been that humiliated in ages. Next time you should be sure to keep to yourself and let me go where I wish."

The guy smiled, amusement evident in his eyes. I glared at him. "What, no thank you? Alright. That's fine. It's just, I noticed how you were starting to get really irritated about everything that was happening around here, and I thought I could help you out a bit."

I glared, and turned around to look in front of us, away from him. "Oh? Out of pity, was it? I was quite fine, thanks. No need to waste your breath. And i'm not going to thank you for what you did, if that's what you expected. This has happened to me plenty through my life, I'm used to it." It was at that moment that I realized I had just blabbed on. I sighed, and ignored his chuckling.

"Well, I have to admit i thought you might thank me. Though, it's alright. It's fine enough that you actually came here after all that fuss. It would've been quite a usual boring day, you see. I haven't had this much excitement for a while. Does this always happen to you?" I sighed, he didn't seem to understand that I was deliberately trying to ignore him. So I answered him anyway.

"The excitement, yeah. Things seem to follow me around. Though it's always the bad kind of excitement, like the being embarassed and having a guy at least five years older than me scream for me to join him. Nothing ever seems to go normally. That's just me though."

"Four years." He corrected, a crooked smile on his face. "You're seventeen, aren't you?" I glared up at him, but that was just because he was right on the dot. "Never thought i would've looked twenty-two... though," He added, chuckling, "I am a little old for my age."

"Anyways," I growled, "time to split up now. You're up." he shook his head, the crooked smile back.

"Ladies first. You've been waiting longer than I, haven't you?" I really didn't like this guy. Especially how he always seemed to be right about the things he guessed. What was he, psychic?

I moved ahead of him, and gave my money to the person, waiting for the ticket. Just as I did this, the bell for my plane went off. I cursed under my breath and when I got my ticket, I ran out of there, not looking back once.

I looked around me, not really aware of the people I had to jump over, or the couches I had to step on and jump from. Yes, i was a good athlete, getting A+s every year in P.E.. Finally I reached the doors on the way to the lane into the plane. The man that stood there was closing the little door, and wouldn't let me in. "Come on," I yelled. "I have the ticket and everything!"

"Sorry, ma'am, but the plane is going to take off in three minutes. You wouldn't even make it inside in time." I growled, _you give me no choice, idiot._ I took a deap breath and crouched down. He looked at me strangely, obviously confused. Then I jumped right over the door and charged down the stairs with a speed that clearly meant I was determined, more like running for my life though. I heard the guy cursing before I'd gone out of sight.

It was while I was running so fiercely that I heard a voice next to me say casually. "We're going to die, aren't we?" I didn't look over, and didn't realize just yet that the guy was easily keeping up with me.

"No, we're not. Well, i'm not. Not if i can help it!" Then I paused, and finally realized that there was actually someone else right next to me. How had he caught up?

"Well, may I join your suicidal act? Since there's no way i'm getting out of this one. Maybe I've already joined. Sorry, forgot to ask you before I did."

I couldn't believe this guy. "Stop saying that so casually! And we're not going to die, you idiot! We have two minutes left!"

"Actually, less than one mintue now. And what's wrong with being so casual? I don't care if I die. Haha, odd way to end it all though." I still didn't look over at him, too focused on the building cramp on my side and how it was slowing me down. He slowed himself down to run next to me at my odd pace.

"What?! Are you a suicidal? I'm going to die with a suicidal acompanying me?! And damnit, I'm not going to die!" he chuckled,

"Naw, I'm not much of a suicidal. And besides, you're the one who ran off first. I only followed you. I must admit this is quite a fun adventure we've got ourselves in. What'll we do if we make it? Will they let us in? Oh dear, i do hope so. This isn't my plane, after all. They might think me some kind of bomber, and you along with me." That was when he stopped instantly.

I realized then, that the guy was serious. Was I going to die on such an odd day? Not that my life was any different. But I wasn't going to give up, i mean come on. This was all just too weird. "Come on!" I yelled, running back to get him, taking him by the hand, trying to yank him to follow me. "You can't give up now. Come on, now. Stop just standing there and come! I don't care what they say, they wouldn't just let us die, you idiot!" I hadn't realized that this guy seemed familiar.

"Aww, can't you at least say please?" I glared up at him,

"No! You freak! Fine, i'll go then! Just go ahead and die for all I care!" And that was when I charged off, leaving the guy behind, without another word.

It was when I fianlly reached the door into the plane when I saw that there were people who had heard me, and who had left the door open so i could make it. I jumped up and onto the plan, realizing I was safe now. Then I realized something else. If I had stayed in the thing and not gone onto the plain, I would've lived still. All the while, the guy had been talking about suicide, when everything would have been fine if i hadn't made it. I growled under my breath. The idiot!

The two young ladies showed me to my seat, and I wobbled a bit as the plain started take off. I sat down in my seat and quickly put on my straps. _"There," _I thought, _"everything's just fine now. Damn, my heart won't calm down."_ I looked out the window, and saw something. For a moment, I couldn't believe my eyes. So i called over one of the ladies, and said, "Is it just me, or do you see something there?"

The young maid gasped. "There's a person! A person on the outside of the plane! Stop the plane!" Everyone went crazy and looked outside the plane to see that there was a young man, at least twenty one, out on the left wing of the plain, holding on for his life. I couldn't believe it. What was up with this guy!

I sighed, _at least the seat next to me is taken. _The guy that sat next to me came over again, but this time he didn't sit down, and he gathered up all his stuff. "What are you doing...?" I asked, puzzled. The guy had a broad smile on his face.

"Some guy offered to give me first class in exchange for my seat. What the hell does it look like i'm doing? I've never thought I could get first class!" It was at that moment that _he_ walked through the hall and into view, shaking hands with the only guy that had been my last hope of not having to sit next to him.

I stared at him, unbelieving. "You don't give up, do you!"

He chuckled, "Is that a question, or a statement? And why should I?" he seemed quite alright, as if nothing had happened. Nope, he didn't just almost die twice in a row. Not at all. He's just _fine._ "Besides, I've always wanted a little adventure."

"You're insane," I sighed, putting the small pillow that I was provided on my face and screaming into it. he seemed to be looking at me now, curiously.

"Do you always do that?" he asked, still staring at me. Even with the pillow on my face, I had still heard him loud and clear. He was one of those guys with anouncer voices, natural and confident.

"What's it to you? And yeah, every now and then. Why, would you prefer I slam the window and actually go through with what you tried twice?" He chuckled, though his eyes seemed a little serious now.

"Of course not. Yell into that pillow all you want. I was just wondering, since I had also done that when I was younger. Good way to get rid of anger. Have I made the young lady angry?" I gaped at him.

"ANGRY? FAR FROM IT! MAYBE FURIOUS IS THE RIGHT WORD, OR FRIGHTENED HALF TO DEATH? ARE YOU OUT TO MAKE ME LOSE A COUPLE YEARS IN MY LIFE?!"

"Hmm, maybe about four," he went along, sarcastically. I sighed. People seemed to have turned to look at us a bit, but i ignored them full out and leaned back in my chair, calming down a bit. His casual, confident voice made me forget about my anger altogether, and I was suddenly gripped with the fealing that this man could have died in his foolish attempt to follow me thus far. He showed no sign of it, though.

There was one thing i did notice though, he didn't look away from me for an instant. Only when the lady came by with our food did he turn over and tell her what she wanted, then he'd just turn back and ask me what it was that I had wanted. Then he'd tell the lady, and hand me my food and stare down at his.

"I've never much apreciated the tastes of airplane food." He went on. Since my last burst out, i had kept silent. Mainly because I was rapidly becoming sleepy, and I needed to preserve my energy. So he had offered to keep good conversation going, even though I never had to say a word of comment on the things he spoke about. He never mentioned anything that could tease me, strangely, and he kept the conversations so that I was filled with interest. "I guess it was because my first time I had the food, i expected some soft of gourmet that my mother always made. Ended up tasting horrible, making me sick for the rest of the plane ride. My mother was worried, but i told her I was just fine. Also..."

He went on, but I put on my microphones and set all my attention to the movie screen right in front of me. Sooner or later, he took notice, and took them out of my ears. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful. I was getting serious for a moment, believe it or not. Then you went right to watching that... What is that, anyway?" I galred at him, and put my mics on my ears again, louder now. But then he tried something else. He did the same, and switched it to the same movie. I felt the vibration of a chuckle next to me as a funny part came about. I didn't laugh, though. I just watched and clenched my teeth, because I'd watched this movie before, and the ending was a very sad ending.

So, I finally gave up on that and turned on the radio station. Then i bent down into my bag and reached for a book, to pick it up. It was when i started reading that he took my mics out of my ears once again,

"Listen to this," He said, changing the station on my radio. I sighed, and did as he said, listening to the music. Then, as the words began, I realized it for what it was.

Right away, i slammed the earphones off my ears. "You're so annoying!"

He faked a look of innocence. I sighed and looked the other way.

"Didn't know you disliked romance?" I sighed, gathering myself again.

"Oh yes? Wise ass. Of course you don't. Ah well, it's best forgotten. And one more thing... why haven't you slept at all yet? Aren't you tired, you idiot?"

"Nope." he said, and then moments later added, "Actaully, people seem to dislike being near me when I sleep."

I stared at him for a moment. "Well, whatever. Go to sleep already, i don't give a damn. As long as you're not talking and constantly trying to bug the hell out of me it's fine. Some peace would do me good, for once."

"Alright..." He said, catiously. "Just don't let anything ridiculous happen to you while i'm not here to stop it from happening."

"Whatever." I said, turning on my T.V. screen and looking away from him, only glancing after a few moments if he was asleep. _YES! Finally!_ "Woohoo!" I yelled. Someone swore at me. My smile twitched, and I sat down. Ok, maybe things weren't so great. I still had my back luck on me after all. Never good to expect anything good. So, i sat back catiously and tried to close my eyes and get some sleep. Yeah, sleep couldn't hurt. I mean, would could happen to me while I'm asleep?

The next moment, someone was tapping me on my head politely. I opened my eyes reluctantly, and saw there was a lady standing right there. "Is this man with you?" She asked, a little frown on her face.

"Um... No. Well, not really, why?" She sighed,

"Well, you see... he let this young man switch places with him, am I right? Well, that's not authorized, young lady. So, I'll have to stick you with this other young fellow again and this man should go back to his previous seat. Or would you like to come to the-"

"I'll go!" Called someone who was on the other side of the little walkway. Both me and the maid looked over surprised. The old lady that had called out already gathered up all her stuff and the moment when we were about to say anything she was ready. "Alright, where's my seat? The young girl can come and take my place and that fellow there can sit next to the young man who's sleeping right now. That way, everything works out. Now where's my seat? My feat are tired and I'm in need of rest. Well, off with you, show me my seat."

Both me and the maid stood frozen in shock. But then the maid came to ehr senses. "Er, alright. This way please." I couldn't believe it. At least I wouldn't have to sit next to the crazy man over there. I smiled and walked over to my seat, bag and all. First I had to climb over him though, but for some reason he wouldn't wake up at all. I thanked the guy who would've been sitting next to me, and I have to admit, the guy looked pretty hot. Not that I'd know, though.

I walked through the lane and finally found my own seat. It was when I got there that I realized why the old lady had so easily given it up. Next to my cramped in seat at the front was the same mother and her child from earlier that day. And just as before, the little boy was sick to the stomach. I sighed really heavily making everyone looked over at me. "Ah..." I said, sitting down quickly. _Great... _So, I looked over to the lady, who had now looked over to see who had joined her this time. When she saw me, an awkward smile came to her face.

"So you're the young lady from earlier." She smiled, almost relieved. "It's so nice to see someone like you here. Things get a little rough on planes for me. And this is only my second plane ride with my kids. I'm really quite inexperianced, and the previous lady didn't seem to notice I guess." She chuckled a little anxiously, "maybe she's hard of hearing. Poor woman."

I smiled sadly. There was no doubt the old lady wasn't deaf, or else she wouldn't have heard our conversation earlier. "I'll help you, you need just ask."

Of course, it was later on that I regretted it. The woman took ages trying to tell me what she wanted, and I didn't understand a word of it. I kept having to tell the maid to wait just a little longer. It was as we finally got our food and the maid handed it to us, that the little boy puked all over my food. "Oh dear," said the mother, wiping her son's mouth with a little cloth. "so sick again. Excuse me, dear, and sorry about your food. Maybe you should take mine, and-"

"That's fine..." I said, staring at the muck. "I'm fine, i just lost my appetite completely, thanks." _Thanks for that, little boy, now I might just get rid of what food I had this morning and repay you for the other two times you had set out to ruin my day. _But then I took a deep breath when the lady was gone, and when the maid came to clean things up, I smiled and thanked her. "Would you like a different seat? We have another spare one, and I have a feeling the little kid won't get any better anytime soon."

I smiled, relieved. "That'd be great. Thanks so much." The maid smiled,

"Alright. Down the hall to the third on the left. If you need any help just ask, i'll be walking by again." Though, I had already packed up to move to my new chair. It was only halfway there that I realized something. My seat was going to be right behind the very guy I had been trying to avoid.

"What is this, HELL?!" Everyone around me went shhhhh, and some babies began crying. "Sorry." I whispered, recieving some really harsh glares from those who had apearently been sleeping. I made my way once again to my new seat. It was when I came there that I gaped. In the seat right next to me was a guy that looked so ill he could've pulled off a death scene without any need for the white make up. He was drooling on one side, and kept sniffing. her face looked pure white, and his skin dead. I almost died, but sat down anyways.

"Hello partner." He said, smiling sheepishly, holding a hand out to me. I couldnt' help but smile, but I waved off his hand.

"I don't want to catch that cold of yours, thanks. But hey." He nodded, taking back the hand.

"Sorry then. I keep forgetting that I must look a mess. Oh yeah. It's all my Pa's fault, you know. He through me into the lake in the mountains and never thought to take me home. Well, I managed to make it to the airport and now i'm on my way home. But be warned, I have a rare disease that could kill me, haha." I looked at him, mouth agape. Then I shut it, fearing the germs.

"Well, don't die then. At least try and have a little confidence that you're going to _live_!" He shook his head,

"Naw, i'm gonna be ok." he burst out laughing. "Oh my god. You should've seen your face. You actually thought that? Naw, this is a cold I got from my girlfriend, a little too much kissing you might say. Kinda caught onto her cold when she had one and look at me now. You're going to get it somehow if you don't be careful, ok? I have a mask in my bag over here..." That was when he slipped on something and and fell right on me, kissing me. My eyes shot open, first shocked and then slowly turning to disgust. I pushed him away from me.

"Oh great..." I sighed, "Now I'm sick?"

The guy looked away, embarassed. "Uh... i didn't mean that. I didn't do that on purpose... seriously... geez, i'm sorry... Damnit..."

"Who cares about the kiss, you idiot! I'm sick just three days before I have to see my dad. Argh, I'm screwed." The guy looked away now, quiet. I realized he wasn't going to say anything else and I was grateful for it. I could already feel the cold building up, and I sighed, sinking deeper into my seat. It was at that moment, when I'd finally fallen in to an alright kidna of dream, that it began. First, it was quiet, but then grew louder and louder until i had to plug my ears. I finally couldn't take it anymore and looked up from my seat, realizing then that what I'd heard was snoring. And who but the guy who had warned me of it was the one that was snoring?

The guy sitting next to him seemed to be having just as much trouble getting some sleep.

I realized, since I was used to it anyways, I might as well offer to take the guy's place and he the one up from. "There's a lady with a two little boys that needs a little help. Is that alright with you?"

He smiled handsomely, "That's fine. Thanks, girl. I owe you big time."

I shook my head, "That's alright. I know how to deal with this guy, so it's fine." The guy nodded, about to give me a kiss on the cheak when I backed away from it. "Not so smart. I'm getting sick. Wouldn't want you to catch it too, you know." The guy smiled and nodded,

"Thanks for the warning," And he kissed me on my forehead instead. "Bye then."

I waved as he left, and I was once again stuck with the hell of reality. It was this time, as I made my way to sit down, that he took hold of my hand to stop me. I looked back at him, and saw he was awake now. "Where've you been?" he asked, curious. I sighed, very tired now.

"What's it to you? Now I'm tired so shut up." But I realized just as I had said this, that it was a mistake. I felt the vibration of a chuckle next to me, and groaned. "Or not." I muttered.

"What's that?" he asked teasingly. I sighed,

"Nothing!" But this time I didn't squish my face in the pillow in an attempt to hide him from my scences.

"So, what happened while I was asleep?" He bent forward and pulled out a small hair with a drop of the boy's dinner on me. I sighed,

"I had a little adventure, _Daddy_, filled with spiders and dragons! Woohoo!" I mocked in a little child's voice, then my voice went to annoyance and sarcasm, "Is that what you wanted to hear? Now leave me alone. I'm tired half to death." He chuckled again, but I knew right away he wasn't giving up just like that.

"Alright, so I was sent away to another planet thanks to your little act of frendship, i was the one that was blamed too apparently. Then, so kindly, a little boy decided I hadn't enough food on my plate so thought to add his breakfast from the morning along with it. Later then, I was offered another seat i couldn't _hope_ to let go so, of course, I went over there. Then, I got a chance to sit next to a half dead guy! Good for me! After that, the guy even thanked me with a little kiss that offered more than is appropriate and now i'm sick. Not to mention I'm now sitting next to the guys that snores like an elephant. Hurray!" He didn't seem too amused, but smiled anyways after a while.

"And after all that, the young lady looks scarcely affected? How nice. And yuo're going to need to do something about that cold. You could still prevent it from coming, you know."

* * *

Since this isn't my top story, i'm going to wait till i have 10 reviews from people till i write on it again... Well, have fun with what you have!


End file.
